dnd_5e_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ooze/@comment-45.37.202.239-20160219162150
So... I am wondering if the following is close and what is the better changes to my interpretation of a Gray Ooze? I have not had a chance to review the 4e or 5e versions and always thought the 3-3.5 versions lacked a bit... and in spirit of 4e details, I came up with the following for what I have been using in my own campaigns... investment in a newer version of D&D is my next course, of course, but some insight on how it handles this creature could affect my future gameplay enourmously! Any insights would be helpful! Just publish here and I monitor regularly looking for additional sources for my own ongoing gaming. Gray Ooze Size: Small, Type: Natural Beast (blind, ooze) XP 125; Level 3 Brute Initiative +5; Senses Perception +2; blindsight 10; Smell +10; Resistances: Invisibility or Visible Illusions do not affect senses of Gray Ooze; Melee Attack: ''Bone Melt'' (standard; at-will) as an Acid attack, + 5 vs. FORT; 1d6 + 5 acid damage, and the target takes a cumulative -2 penalty to FORT each time it hits (save ends) Special Defense: ''Slimy'' (minor; at-will) A gray ooze shifts 2 squares in any advantageous direction required Special Defense: ''Stench aura'' 2; each non-ooze creature within the stench aura takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls. This penalty is cumulative when attacked by multiple Ooze (being within range of two ooze stench auras cause a total penalty of -4 to the non-ooze creatures within range, three ooze cause -6, and so on.) HP 43; Bloodied 21 AC 15; Fortitude 13, Reflex 15, Will 13 Immunities gaze attacks; Resist 5 - acid; Breath (Gray Ooze convert materials to whatever they require... gases have little to no effect if any at all) Speed 5, climb 3 (Due to size and mass, Gray Ooze is unable to significantly attach to ceiling or like surfaces) Special Attack: ''Stench Aura 2'' radius (10-foot radius); and is cumulative when in combination with multiple Gray Ooze attacking in same vicinity; each non-ooze creature within the stench aura takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls. this penalty is cumulative when attacked by multiple Gray Ooze (being within range of two Gray Ooze' Stench Auras cause penalty total of -4 penalty to attack rolls for a non-ooze creatures within range, three Gray Ooze' Stench Auras cause a -6 penalty to attack rolls, and so on.) Melee Attack: ''Slam'' (standard; at will; once per round); 1d6 slam damage Melee Attack: ''Bone Melt'' (standard; per successful Slam attack) as an Splash (Acid) attack, hit determined by a +5 vs. Opponent's FORT (save); 1d6 + 5 acid damage, and the target takes a cumulative -2 penalty to FORT each time this Bone Melt is a successful hit (and the save means no effect for this attack alone); each success represents a duration of 1d6 rounds the FORT penalty will be continuous, inflicting 1d6 + 5 acid damage each round until duration expires, or the creature is washed off in water, where the damage causing effects will cease. Special Attack: ''Slimy'' (minor; at-will) the gray ooze shifts 2 squares in an advantageous direction. Alignment '''Unaligned; '''Languages '''N/A '''Skills Stealth +12; Str 11 (+1); Dex 15 (+3); Wis 11 (+1); Con 19 (+5); Int 1 (--4); Cha 1 (--4) Equipment --- Description: Gray Ooze are major nuisances in archaeological expeditions. Having fed on buried bones, they seek fresher targets among excavators and adventurers. General Ooze Lore: A character knows the following information with a successful skill check for NATURE DC 15: (1-on-d6) Gray Ooze grow to be approximately 10-feet in diameter and approximately 6-10 inches of uniform thickness dependent on their age. (2-on-d6) As amorphous creatures, Ooze have the barest hint of intelligence. They act instinctively and attack only due to hunger or because something has disturbed their normally stagnant resting form. (3-on-d6) They use blindsight or tremorsense to perceive their surroundings and have a keen awareness similar to a canine's sense of smell to track and determine when prey is nearby. Since they depend on solely these types of senses, an invisible creature or creatures hiding by any visible illusion alone will not benefit from any reductions to attack from any such Gray Ooze. (4-on-d6) Gray Ooze are especially dangerous in numbers which by instinct they prefer, or when in close proximity to other monsters that have learned to take advantage of the Gray Ooze' bone-softening (acid attack) threat. Their (5-or-6-on-d6) Stench Aura is their most dangerous weapon and effect; the mechanism that creates the stench cannot be harvested and if it could, it cannot be used effectively, when withdrawn from Gray Ooze in any known or feasible manner. Gray Ooze Tactics: Gray Ooze attack in groups, softening up enemies with bone melt so their attacks are increasingly likely to hit, as each creatures' stench aura act cumulative on non-ooze creatures. Gray Ooze is hard to identify, even under ideal conditions, and it takes a DC vs. the Ooze's Stealth Skill 12, for someone to notice Ooze is present. Creatures who fail to notice Gray Ooze and walk into it are automatically surprised by a non-blockable melee attack for slam and acid damage with FORT saves applicable for the acidic damage. A gray ooze strikes like a snake when attacking, or by slamming opponents with an extended portion of its body; Acid : Gray Ooze secretes a digestive acid that quickly dissolves organic materials and processed metals, but not any natural stone for an unknown reason. Any of the Ooze's melee or constrict attack that hit can deal acid damage in addition to the SLAM damage inferred. Armor or clothing dissolve and becomes useless immediately unless it succeeds against a +5 vs FORT save (Magic and Priestly magic bonuses can apply in defense of this activity). A metal or wooden weapon that strikes Gray Ooze successfully may also dissolve immediately after the successful strike unless it succeeds against a +5 vs FORT save (and any Magic or Priestly bonuses, again, can be applied.) In example, consider a solid wooden door in the path chosen by Gray Ooze: the Gray Ooze deals acidic touch damage for Maximum 1d6 + 5 (11 hp) acid damage per round to wooden or metal objects, but the ooze must remain in physical contact with the object for 1 full round to deal such damage. For speed considerations, consider a Total HP 45 wooden door having a 1-foot diameter hole melted through it and the Ooze can then traverse at will the round after the Gray Ooze exceeds the Door's HP total, without need of destroying any more mass of the door (unless the Gray Ooze finds the Door to be an easier meal, then,,,) A Gray Ooze can be considered satiated if it consumes an amount of material equal to its own HP total. Once satiated, the Ooze prefers to retreat back to its quiet place to digest its meal for 1d4 hours, then return to its very passive search for its next meal.